


Ninfee Blu

by Knuttie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuttie/pseuds/Knuttie
Summary: A Harry Styles, giovane studente dell’accademia d’arte, manca soltanto il blu per completare la sua parete dei colori e non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarlo in un pomeriggio di fine luglio durante il suo turno da guida turistica al Musée d'Orsay.A Louis Tomlinson, invece, manca il verde dalla sua vita da troppi anni e con esso la speranza che ci sia qualcosa di bello per lui ad aspettarlo.E se entrambi trovassero ciò di cui hanno bisogno in un dipinto di Monet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Ninfee Blu

** _ _ **

** **

Harry aveva sempre amato i colori.

Li amava da quando era soltanto un bambino con le mani troppo piccole per afferrare propriamente un pastello a cera e sua madre lo rimproverava perché «_Harry, non si disegna sul muro!_». Li amava anche a ventidue anni, ormai studente dell’accademia d’arte, anche se le sue mani erano diventate fin troppo grandi per il mozzetto di carboncino che portava sempre con sé insieme al suo taccuino nero. Da quando ne aveva memoria, poi, Harry non faceva altro che assegnare a ogni persona di sua conoscenza un colore e quell’abitudine non l’aveva persa col passare degli anni perché aveva dato un colore anche all’irlandese con il quale condivideva il suo piccolo appartamento parigino: giallo, Niall era decisamente il giallo.

Eppure, Harry vedeva tutto nero quel giorno.

Era arrivato in ritardo al _Musée d'Orsay_ per un guasto all’autobus_, _aveva dovuto parlare di _Cezanne _davanti a una bambina che masticava la sua caramella gommosa a bocca aperta e il suo sandwich a pranzo conteneva le uova sode. E tutti sapevano quanto Harry Styles odiasse le uova sode. Insomma, in quei giorni, quando sembrava che il Karma provasse piacere nel prenderlo in giro, desiderava più che mai tornare a casa sua e abbandonare l’accademia d’arte parigina su due piedi: era certo che Holmes Chapel, sua mamma e sua sorella lo avrebbero accolto a braccia a aperte e, soprattutto, con dei sandwich senza quelle dannate uova sode.

Poi, però, gli bastava camminare per i boulevards della _Ville Lumière_ e tutto quel pessimismo scivolava via in un batter d’occhio.

I suoi occhi si perdevano nell’osservare i tetti parigini, l’imponenza seppur mutilata di _Notre Dame _o la _Tour Eiffel_ che svettava sul resto come vessillo della civiltà industriale. I suoi piedi, stretti negli amati stivaletti dorati, percorrevano chilometri e chilometri al giorno tra i vari quartieri della città e l’umidità della Senna gli arricciava inesorabilmente i capelli castani che ormai gli sfioravano le spalle. Le dita, decorate da anelli d’argento racimolati dai numerosi mercatini d’antiquariato della città, non si fermavano mai: stringevano pennelli, matite, sanguigne e carboncini e imprimevano su fogli ruvidi uno scorcio, i lineamenti di un passante, oggetti che stuzzicavano la sua fantasia.

E quest’ultima, che faceva parte di lui da sempre, era continuamente a lavoro: lo si poteva notare da come la sua piccola camera da letto fosse piena di schizzi e di tele. Fortunatamente, il suo coinquilino apprezzava la sua arte. Niall non faceva altro che ripetere di essere stato fortunato a conoscere Harry Styles perché tra qualche anno le sue tele avrebbero fruttato migliaia di sterline e il riccio sarebbe diventato famoso. A Harry, però, non importava diventare famoso o benestante: se non fosse stato così avrebbe seguito le orme di sua sorella Gemma e avrebbe fatto l’avvocato. Fare arte per lui era una necessità fisica ed emotiva: quando non disegnava o non dipingeva per più di un giorno diventava intrattabile e sentiva un peso schiacciargli il petto. Per lui era prima di tutto catarsi perché il giovane combatteva i suoi demoni e incanalava la sua gioia grazie ai segni o alle pennellate che imprimeva su una tela o su un foglio.

L’arte era risata, sorriso e lacrime.

L’arte era persino parola perché Harry parlava dei quadri e della vita di numerosi artisti lavorando come guida al _Musée d'Orsay _e sperava di trasmettere l’amore e la sua sapienza a chiunque avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo. Non era un vero e proprio lavoro il suo dal momento che non lo pagavano affatto, ma la sua professoressa l’aveva spinto a provare anche quella nuova esperienza e lui amava raccontare ciò che per molti anni aveva studiato a coloro che sceglievano di mettere da parte la tecnologia e ascoltare la sua voce rauca. Avere la possibilità di ritrovarsi tre volte a settimana in quel museo e scoprire di volta in volta qualcosa di nuovo lo ripagava di ogni sacrificio, anche di uno stipendio mancante.

Quel pomeriggio di fine luglio si apprestava a iniziare la sua penultima visita guidata del giorno e a raggiungere l’ingresso del museo, dal quale il tour sarebbe partito. Si sistemò il fazzoletto blu e bianco che aveva al collo e mise su un caldo sorriso per accogliere i visitatori, mentre aspettava che questi ultimi prendessero la brochure informativa e si radunassero intorno a lui.

«_Bon après-midi!» _esordì, provocando dei sorrisi e delle risatine tra la piccola folla che lo circondava. «Mi chiamo Harry e per le prossime due ore sarò la vostra guida. Seguitemi!»

Proprio quando il riccio fu sul punto di voltarsi e scendere le scale che lo avrebbero portato alla navata centrale dalla quale si dipartivano le terrazze e i passaggi del museo, una voce profonda lo raggiunse.

«Scusami, Harry? Possiamo aspettare un paio di minuti?» chiese titubante un ragazzo castano e muscoloso, il quale doveva avere più o meno la sua età. «Il mio migliore amico è in ritardo, ma ha già pagato il biglietto e…» lasciò la frase in sospeso, piegando di qualche grado il capo.

«Mi dispiace per lui, ma abbiamo dei tempi molto stretti e non possiamo temporeggiare perché ho un'altra visita guidata dopo la vostra.» affermò Harry in difficoltà. «Il tuo amico, però, potrà unirsi a noi non appena arriverà!»

Il ragazzo boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di annuire dispiaciuto e abbassare lo sguardo sullo schermo del suo cellulare, forse per scrivere al suo amico e sollecitarlo: dall’espressione imbronciata che aveva sul volto Harry non avrebbe voluto essere nei panni del ragazzo ritardatario. Lui, comunque, guidò il gruppo all’inizio della navata centrale e gongolò quando la maggior parte di esso sollevò il capo per osservare la grande copertura vetrata, la sua ossatura metallica e il grande orologio del museo: lui stesso, nonostante quel posto fosse diventato ormai una casa, stentava ad abituarsi alla bellezza di quell’architettura in vetro e in pietra. Prima di inoltrarsi tra le gallerie adiacenti a quel lungo percorso Harry spiegò brevemente la storia dell’edificio, sorridendo per l’espressione sorpresa di alcuni quando affermò che l’edificio avesse un altro uso prima di diventare un vero e proprio museo.

«Soltanto alla fine degli anni Settanta l’edificio è stato trasformato in un museo: dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale è stato un ricovero per i prigionieri e molti anni prima una…»

«…una stazione!» Una voce squillante si intromise nella sua spiegazione e Harry non poté evitare di far schizzare i suoi occhi verdi su tutti i volti dei visitatori prima di riconoscerne uno nuovo. «La _Gare d’Orsay._»

Harry socchiuse gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il nuovo arrivato e maledisse se stesso per quel suo capriccio di non voler fare una visita oculistica appropriata perché quel ragazzo valeva la pena di essere guardato. Forse, valeva persino la pena di essere disegnato. Beh, forse i suoi jeans chiari con quel piccolo risvolto che lasciava scoperte le sue caviglie non proprio, ma i suoi occhi – del colore del cielo e del mare – meritavano sicuramente quel privilegio. Gli occhi di Harry lo squadrarono per qualche istante, quasi a notare e a immagazzinare tutti i suoi particolari: i capelli lisci e castani gli incorniciavano il viso con una frangia spettinata, la barba quasi rossiccia velava la sua mandibola, il suo naso era perfettamente all’insù. Indossava orgoglioso persino un cappellino di _Burberry_ \- nonostante fosse nella patria di _Saint Laurent, Coco Chanel _e _Dior_ \- e se ne stava a qualche metro da lui con le braccia tatuate conserte e scoperte da una t-shirt di un bianco sporco a fronteggiarlo.

«Sei in ritardo di cinque minuti.» affermò Harry, modulando la voce affinché il ragazzo non scoprisse il suo improvviso nervosismo.

Che poi, a dire il vero, Harry non sapeva neanche perché fosse nervoso tralasciando le disavventure di quella giornata: quel ragazzo arrivato all’improvviso e dal nulla lo aveva scombussolato fin troppo per i suoi gusti.

«Ho fatto comunque i miei compiti!» esclamò, indicando il suo cellulare e la pagina di Wikipedia aperta sullo schermo.

«Beh, qui dentro Wikipedia non è ammessa! Ora, se permetti, cominciamo il nostro tour.» ribatté con superiorità prima di consegnare la brochure al ragazzo e guardarlo negli occhi: ignorò quel brivido che gli percorse la schiena e recitò la sua formula di accoglienza ancora una volta. «_Bon après-midi!_ Mi chiamo Harry e per le prossime due ore sarò la tua guida. Seguimi!»

«Non ho capito nulla di quello che mi hai detto prima del tuo nome, ma io sono Louis e ti seguo, Harry.» affermò, facendogli anche un occhiolino mentre gli altri visitatori ridacchiavano. «Eccome se ti seguo.»

Harry ignorò sia l’occhiolino che la frase successiva classificando quel ragazzo come sfacciato, sfacciato e ancora sfacciato. Non importava se una parte di lui remota – molto remota – trovasse affascinante quel sorriso sghembo, quel tipico accento del nord o quelle tre lentiggini che gli ornavano la guancia. Pensò che fosse meglio concentrarsi sull’arte che si respirava in quel mausoleo sacro e sulle nozioni che aveva imparato negli anni precedenti e che soleva raccontare ai suoi visitatori.

Si spostò nel museo quasi danzando con la grazia e il portamento elegante che lo distinguevano - quasi come le ballerine che soleva dipingere _Degas - _e si fermò a un soffio dalla “_Classe di danza”_, una delle prime opere dell’artista a trattare del tema delle ballerine ma non l’ultima dal momento che egli amava dipingere soggetti in movimento. Mostrò poi il_ “Circo_” di _Seurat _e cercò di trattenere un sorriso quando un bambino tra i visitatori indicò l’opera facendo notare che fosse piena di “puntini colorati” a sua madre: spiegò, infatti, che fosse tipico del _Puntinismo_ scomporre l’immagine in tanti piccoli puntini di colori primari. I colori non venivano più mescolati sulla tavolozza, ma accostati direttamente sulla tela e, dal momento che ogni colore era influenzato da quello cui era posto accanto, l’occhio umano riusciva a vedere un verde luminoso guardando dei puntini blu e gialli vicini.

«Ma è magia!» esclamò quel bambino a bocca aperta e, prima che Harry potesse rispondergli, qualcun altro si intromise – ancora – rovinando l’atmosfera con un secco «non è magia, è semplicemente scienza o medicina, è l’occhio umano!».

E non c’era bisogno di far notare che quelle parole appartenessero a Louis, il quale ora alzava gli occhi al soffitto, mentre Harry ignorava il suo cinismo e proseguiva la sua visita guidata verso la galleria di _Cezanne._

«Secondo voi quale uomo perderà la partita tra i due?» chiese quando arrivarono davanti a “_I giocatori di carte_” e sorrise quando lo stesso bambino che aveva parlato in precedenza diede il suo parere, felice del fatto che il cinismo di quel Louis non l’avesse contagiato.

Harry lasciò discutere il gruppo di visitatori per pochi istanti prima di rivelare la risposta a quella domanda con un «lo si può notare dal tratto della linea usata: quella retta evidenzia la sicurezza dell’uomo a sinistra e quella un po’ curva e tremolante sottolinea l’incertezza dell’uomo a destra, che si mostra sconfitto.»

_Beccati questo_, pensò Harry quando notò che Louis non avesse proferito parola a riguardo.

Fu semplice poi trasmettere ai visitatori la _joie de vivre _di _Renoir_, mentre questi ultimi guardavano attentamente _“Ballo al moulin de la Galette”_ e comprendevano quelle pennellate fluide e vibranti che mostravano gli aspetti più dolci ed effimeri della vita.

«_Mi piacciono quei quadri che mi fanno venir voglia di entrarci dentro per fare un giro_.» affermò Harry, ripetendo quelle stesse parole che aveva pronunciato l’artista anni prima invitando i suoi spettatori a interagire con i suoi dipinti affinché sperimentassero il divertimento che lui stesso aveva provato nel realizzarli.

Anche Harry credeva in quelle parole e in quella filosofia: adorava mettere i colori sulla tela per divertirsi e per esprimere i suoi sentimenti. E ci riusciva alla grande perché ogni sua tela esprimeva uno stato d’animo ben definito, un momento esatto della sua vita, un lato di se stesso. Ed era bello pensare che altre persone avrebbero potuto ritrovarsi in quelle pennellate confusionarie, immergersi nei suoi colori e farli propri. Era quello il potere dell’arte, a suo modesto parere: l’arte era universale ed ognuno poteva interiorizzarla secondo le esperienze vissute.

«Per _Renoir_, il pennello è una sorta di prolungamento organico, una partecipe appendice delle sue facoltà sensitive.» spiegò in conclusione, lasciando che i visitatori godessero di quei dipinti per qualche minuto prima di spostarsi in un’altra galleria.

Morse il labbro inferiore con i denti, mentre vedeva Louis e il suo amico ridacchiare per qualcosa che avevano appena detto tra loro. Non sapeva perché il suo sguardo ricadesse sempre su quel ragazzo, ma qualcosa in lui – forse i suoi occhi o quel fondoschiena perfettamente scolpito – lo attirava a tal punto da perdere ogni dignità e rispondere a quel gioco a cui lo sconosciuto aveva dato inizio. Si incamminò verso di lui, reggendo lo sguardo dell’altro e sorridendo quando Louis congedò il suo amico, dicendogli di osservare quelle ballerine da vicino e vedere se potesse essere catartico per lui.

«Non credi che l’arte possa essere terapeutica?» chiese Harry, non riuscendo a sopportare più quelle sue battutine. «Non credi che possa curare l’animo di una persona che soffre in un modo o nell’altro?»

«Non lo so, Harry. Io sono abituato a curare le persone con la scienza e le medicine.» ribatté Louis, facendo spallucce. «Sono un medico.»

«Un medico?» Harry non riuscì proprio a trattenere il suo sgomento e Louis annuì, ridacchiando. «Ti facevo molto più giovane.»

«Sono al primo anno della specializzazione in pediatria e ho ventisei anni. E tu?»

«Io ne ho ventidue e studio all’accademia d’arte, ma ora non è importante!» Il riccio scosse la testa, ancora sconvolto. «Ho appena scoperto che hai a che fare con dei bambini quotidianamente: questo vuol dire che hai anche un cuore!»

«Ehi, dovrei offendermi? Pensavi fossi un bruto?»

«Beh, non hai fatto che sbuffare o ridacchiare con il tuo amico mentre io spiegavo queste opere d’arte.» Indicò con l’indice la stanza e poi intrecciò le braccia al petto.

«Beh, forse, perché semplicemente l’arte, i dipinti, le tele e chissà cos’altro non fanno per me!»

«Non è possibile!» esclamò Harry, facendo voltare alcuni del loro gruppo che osservavano quella sala. Non era possibile, perché nel momento esatto in cui Harry si era specchiato nei suoi occhi non aveva fatto altro che pensare a una tela in particolare presente nel museo, che si adattava alla perfezione a quelle piccole gemme blu che gli illuminavano il volto. E fu quasi tentato di dirglielo, di dirgli che esisteva un quadro che faceva per lui: eppure, Harry non nominò neanche quell’opera perché non voleva mettersi a nudo così presto. «Non esiste persona che non sia fatta per l’arte, Louis.»

«Credimi, quella persona esiste e sono io.»

Harry scosse la testa. «No, devi soltanto trovare il linguaggio che fa per te! Magari l’impressionismo non è il tuo forte, magari sei più un tipo da _Keith Haring_? O addirittura potrebbe piacerti l’_Art Déco_!»

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Harry.» Si scusò Louis con un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra sottili. «Ma non resta che scoprirlo continuando la visita, giusto?»

«Giusto.» si affrettò a rispondere all’altro perché, diamine, si era appena dimenticato del suo gruppo di visitatori e non gli era mai successo pima di quel momento, neanche quando un turista più curioso gli chiedeva informazioni lusingandolo.

Guidò il gruppo verso la galleria di _Van Gogh, _mostrando alcune delle sue opere più prestigiose. Si perse nella sua “_Notte stellata sul Rodano_”, dove il blu dominava l’intero dipinto con le sue sfumature di Prussia, oltremare o cobalto e permetteva alle stelle di brillare come gemme preziose e di riflettersi nell’acqua. Si ridestò dall’osservarlo, soltanto quando le parole dello stesso pittore risuonarono nella sua testa e decise di dare voce a quelle stesse.

«_Spesso, ho l'impressione che la notte sia più ricca di colori se paragonata al giorno_.» citò, prima di passare agli altri dipinti che arricchivano la galleria.

“_La camera di Vincent ad Arles” _gli aveva sempre trasmesso un senso di angoscia con il mobilio quasi spinto verso i muri fino a creare quel vuoto insanabile al centro della stanza. Eppure, ai suoi visitatori parlò di come _Van Gogh_, in una lettera indirizzata al fratello Théo, aveva voluto esprimere un riposo assoluto con l’utilizzo di quei colori e di quei pochi oggetti: le pareti di un lilla chiaro, il pavimento di un rosso spezzato e pallido, le sedie e il letto color giallo cromo, i cuscini e il lenzuolo verde limone chiarissimo, la coperta rosso sangue. Mostrò le altre opere per poi passare al_ “Ritratto del dottor Paul Gachet” _e sentirsi così coraggioso da rivolgere un occhiolino ammiccante a Louis, che ridacchiò a qualche metro da lui.

Poi, fu la volta della scandalosa “_Colazione sull’erba_” di _Manet_, davanti alla quale Louis fece finta di coprirsi la vista con le mani lasciando, però, dello spazio tra le dita e facendo ridacchiare Harry come un sedicenne alla prima cotta. Proseguì la visita mostrando “_Due donne Tahitiane”_ e “_Giocosità”_ di _Gauguin _e parlando di quanto le difficoltà finanziarie e le preoccupazioni estetiche dell’artista lo avessero spinto a fuggire da una realtà europea borghese e a rifugiarsi a Tahiti per essere finalmente libero da ogni costrizione: lì aveva raffigurato nelle sue opere momenti di quotidianità delle donne del luogo con loro vivaci tonalità, preannunciando anche _Matisse_ che poi avrebbe spiccato nei _Fauves_.

«Matisse era uno dei gattini degli Aristogatti, vero?» sentì Louis chiedere al suo amico, che si mostrò confuso. «Era quello nero o quello rosso?»

Harry avrebbe voluto ridere a crepapelle perché nessun altro avrebbe potuto pensare a quel cartone animato ascoltando il nome dell’artista se non Louis. Mentre invitava il gruppo a seguirlo al piano superiore per le opere finali di quella visita, decise di fare una piccola deviazione e raggiungere la coppia d’amici.

«Prima di tornare a casa» affermò il riccio, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Louis per richiamare la sua attenzione «dovresti passare per Nizza e visitare il _Musée Matisse_ per scoprire che Matisse è stato soprattutto un pittore, un illustratore e uno scultore francese che ha rivoluzionato i primi del Novecento. Presentava quadri dai colori violenti, spesso senza riguardo per il colore naturale del soggetto, per esprimere le sue emozioni.»

«In ospedale i miei superiori e i miei pazienti sarebbero tutti _felicissimi _di sapere che prolungherei la mia vacanza solo per questo Matisse.» ironizzò il maggiore. «Avete qualcosa di suo da vedere qui per risparmiarmi un viaggio a Nizza e una sgridata del primario?»

Harry annuì, sorridendo e indicandogli la galleria sulla brochure informativa che Louis stringeva tra le mani. «Qui abbiamo “_Lusso, calma e voluttà_”, ma al _Centre Pompidou_ dovrebbero avere altre tele.» rispose, cercando di ricordare quali ma fallendo nel suo tentativo. «E se non ti bastano puoi sempre cercare su Wikipedia “_La Danza_”, una delle sue opere più conosciute.» aggiunse, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorrisino furbo.

«Ah, ah.» ribatté Louis piccato, ma specchiando il suo sorriso un istante dopo. «Non avevi detto che Wikipedia fosse bandita qui?»

«Per i casi disperati come te possiamo fare un’eccezione.» rispose, notando con la coda dell’occhio l’amico del dottore nascondere una risata dietro il palmo di una mano. «E comunque, Matisse è il gattino _rossiccio_ degli Aristogatti. Quello nero è Bizet.» soffiò all’orecchio di Louis per poi sfiorare il suo avambraccio con il dorso della mano sinistra e allontanarsi.

Harry non si voltò, neanche per vedere l’espressione di Louis. E fu un peccato perché avrebbe visto le sue gote arrossire e il suo sorriso timido, invece di quel sorriso furbo e sghembo alla Peter Pan che indossava solitamente. A posteriori, Harry avrebbe detto che fosse andata meglio così perché doveva essere in tutte le sue forze per mostrare al gruppo di visitatori il suo artista preferito.

_Monet _aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore a soltanto tredici anni durante una noiosa lezione di storia dell’arte e da quel momento non l’aveva mai abbandonato. Le sue opere riuscivano sempre a rassicurarlo e Harry le considerava quasi una coperta di Linus: quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta al _Musée d'Orsay_ e aveva osservato quelle pennellate rapide e confusionarie sulle tele, la sua vita aveva potuto dirsi finalmente completa. Per questo, cercò di trasmettere tutto l’amore che provava per quell’artista negli ultimi venti minuti della sua visita guidata mostrando con minuzia tutte le opere esposte: le pennellate malva e arancioni del cielo e del Tamigi facevano sembrare il Parlamento di Londra quasi un’apparizione a tal punto da far perdere la consistenza persino a un’architettura neogotica fatta di pietra; un’atmosfera vibrante colorava una passeggiata in mezzo ai campi insieme ai papaveri rossi in primo piano e il resto dell’immagine sempre più sfocata; la luce naturale catturata dall’artista, mentre dipingeva _en plein air_, raccontava i paesaggi di Argenteuil.

Non fu un caso lasciare per ultima la sua opera preferita di_ Monet _e, forse, di tutto il museo. Qualche ora dopo Harry non avrebbe avuto problemi nell’affermare che quella tela sarebbe diventata la sua preferita al mondo per un motivo in particolare.

«Siamo arrivati alla fine della nostra visita guidata e spero che vi sia piaciuto questo viaggio nell’impressionismo e post-impressionismo.» affermò orgoglioso il riccio. «Prima di salutarvi e lasciarvi gironzolare per il museo, vi lascio con l’ultima opera d’arte, la mia preferita in assoluto: in questa opera non c’è un punto di riferimento, si mettono da parte la linea dell'orizzonte e il cielo, si concentra il punto di vista su una piccola zona dello stagno percepita come una parte di natura quasi in primo piano. Non ci sono particolari dettagli che attirano l’attenzione rispetto ad altri e l'impressione dominante è quella di una superficie informe. Grazie alle sue pennellate morbide e all’assenza di bordi che incorniciano il frammento, si conferisce ad esso le qualità dell'infinito e dell'illimitato. Ecco a voi le_ “Ninfee Blu”_ di _Monet_.»

Harry si mise da parte e lasciò che i visitatori si avvicinassero all’opera: alcuni la guardavano ammaliati, altri gli sorridevano e lo ringraziavano ancora per l’operato svolto, altri parlottavano tra loro e indicavano le grandi dimensioni della tela. Due metri per due metri di blu e di verde e di bianco che sfumavano nell’acqua dello stagno, nei suoi riflessi e nelle piante. Le pennellate di _Monet_ erano così libere di esprimersi, così distaccate dalla descrizione di forme predefinite, quasi astratte se viste da vicino.

E si riflettevano negli occhi di ogni spettatore, soprattutto in quelli di Louis che osservava l’opera d’arte da lontano, quella volta con un rispetto quasi reverenziale. Harry, invece, osservava Louis e i suoi occhi, riconoscendo in essi la tela che tanto amava. Osservava il suo stupore misto a timore e sentiva qualcosa cambiare nel suo petto, forse la percezione – assolutamente sbagliata - che aveva avuto del ragazzo fin dal loro primo incontro: Louis sembrava aver abbandonato la maschera da ragazzo sfacciato e si mostrava senza alcuna sovrastruttura. A Harry sembrò quasi che quel dipinto - quel blu e quel verde - e Louis fossero un tutt’uno e se avesse avuto più coraggio, in quel momento, lo avrebbe raggiunto e gli avrebbe chiesto di vedersi ancora. Il problema era che Harry quel coraggio non lo aveva affatto: sospirò, cercando di imprimere nella sua mente quanti più dettagli possibili di quel ragazzo. Le ciglia lunghe e castane, gli occhi che sembravano pennellate blu di _Monet_, le labbra sottili e arricciate in un broncio, i suoi tatuaggi in bella vista, persino quel cappellino di _Burberry_ che avrebbe fatto infuriare la moda parigina.

Poi, lo lasciò a osservare la tela e abbandonò la sala, dirigendosi verso il grande orologio dal quale si aveva una vista spettacolare di Parigi e della Senna. Ascoltava i passi dei turisti che si affrettavano a fare piccole compere al bookshop del museo e i _clic_ delle reflex che inquadravano i meccanismi di quel grande orologio controluce, ma vedeva solo la città attraverso le sue grandi lancette, quello che per anni era stato solo un sogno e che ora era diventato realtà, la sua realtà. All’improvviso percepì un profumo diverso stuzzicare le sue narici e gli angoli delle sue labbra si curvarono verso l’alto perché i suoi sensi riconobbero quel familiare sentore di vaniglia, lo stesso che aveva percepito in precedenza. Eppure, non si voltò.

«Sei stato un ottimo insegnante, Harry.» affermò Louis al suo fianco.

«E tu un pessimo alunno, Louis.»

«Ah, davvero? Credevo che quella del caso disperato fosse soltanto una pessima battuta.»

«Sei arrivato in ritardo, hai cercato di barare con Wikipedia e hai scambiato _quel _Matisse per un gattino degli Aristogatti.»

Louis cercò di trattenere un sorriso, mentre alzava gli occhi al soffitto. «La prossima volta non userò Wikipedia per impressionarti, lo prometto.»

«Volevi impressionarmi?» Harry si voltò nella sua direzione lentamente, trovando l’altro a boccheggiare sorpreso: al riccio quasi fecero tenerezza quell’espressione imbarazzata e la leggera sfumatura di rosso che colorava le sue guance.

«Lou, andiamo?» lo richiamò il suo amico a qualche metro di distanza.

Non si poteva dire che Harry fosse un ragazzo sfortunato dal momento che si trovava a Parigi per migliorare i suoi studi e che quel pomeriggio avesse fatto uno degli incontri più belli della sua vita, ma in quel momento il riccio maledisse quel ragazzo castano e il suo straordinario tempismo.

Louis sembrò ritrovare la voce soltanto per dire al ragazzo «sì, Liam. Eccomi!» senza mai distogliere l’attenzione dal viso di Harry che, deluso, aspettava soltanto il suo saluto. «Ora devo andare. Sai, visitiamo il resto della città.»

«Siete già stati a _Montmartre_?» chiese Harry: forse voleva fare soltanto il suo lavoro improvvisato di guida turistica bene fino in fondo, forse voleva soltanto avere qualche istante in più con Louis. «Perdetevi tra le stradine intrise d’arte del quartiere, visitate la Basilica del Sacro Cuore e rimanete lì fino al tramonto: con il sole estivo a infuocare il cielo e i tetti parigini c’è un panorama da mozzare il fiato.»

«Seguiremo il tuo consiglio, allora.» Louis gli sorrise e si dondolò sui talloni per qualche istante, indeciso sul da farsi: poi, sollevò una mano – e Harry per un attimo pensò davvero che volesse mettergli un suo ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio – per sventolarla lievemente e salutarlo. «Ciao, Harry.»

Harry ricambiò il suo sorriso e gli fece un cenno con la testa – le parole sembrava averle già abbandonate, così come il suo coraggio – per poi guardare Louis raggiungere quel Liam e dargli una pacca sulla spalla destra. Ecco, Louis se ne stava andato e con lui ogni chance di Harry di fare una follia almeno una volta nella vita, di perdersi tra le strade di Parigi con un perfetto sconosciuto che aveva negli occhi uno dei suoi dipinti preferiti e forse di vivere per davvero. Dannazione, aveva ventidue anni e sua nonna sembrava avere una vita sociale più attiva della sua ad Holmes Chapel con il bingo e i suoi flirt casuali! L’esperienza che aveva vissuto per quasi un anno a Parigi gli aveva insegnato a mettersi in gioco, a rischiare e deviare dal percorso retto che aveva seguito per tanti – forse troppi – anni. E ora? Ora lasciava andare quel ragazzo per paura di un rifiuto, dimenticandosi tutto ciò che Parigi gli aveva insegnato.

«Lou?» Lo richiamò in un moto di coraggio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore un attimo dopo perché forse non aveva neanche il diritto di chiamarlo in quel modo.

Louis si irrigidì, ma si voltò comunque nella sua direzione con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra. «Sì?»

_Chiedigli quanto rimarrà a Parigi, chiedigli se è libero stasera, chiedigli come vuole il croissant domani mattina. _

«Spero che tu possa trovare un artista che ti piaccia per davvero.» rispose poi, mentre la delusione e l’amarezza prendevano possesso del suo volto. «E non arrivare in ritardo alle prossime visite guidate che prenoterete, mi raccomando.»

Uno sciocco. Harry Styles era uno sciocco e un codardo quando si trattava dei suoi sentimenti. Che poi, qualcuno avrebbe detto che parlare di sentimenti per quello sconosciuto fosse decisamente prematuro: eppure, quel sarcasmo indossato come una maschera su un animo più dolce e timido e quegli occhi dalle mille sfumature di blu avevano accelerato il battito del cuore di Harry più volte in quelle ore. E quello non succedeva facilmente. Anzi, non succedeva da più di un anno.

Louis annuì, ridacchiando un «ci proverò» prima di voltarsi e scomparire dalla sua vista.

Harry si affrettò a raggiungere l’ingresso per accogliere un nuovo gruppo di visitatori, certo che quella volta nessun ragazzo dagli occhi blu sarebbe arrivato in ritardo o avrebbe provato a impressionarlo. Per questo, prese un respiro profondo prima di stamparsi un bel sorriso sul volto e recitare la sua formula magica.

«_Bon après-midi!_ Mi chiamo Harry e per le prossime due ore sarò la vostra guida. Seguitemi!»

*

Harry non aveva grandi piani per quella sera: in realtà, non li aveva mai. Trasferirsi per un intero anno a Parigi era stato così straordinario per l’Harry che aveva sempre vissuto tra Holmes Chapel e Manchester da non arricchire di colpi di testa e di scena la sua permanenza nella capitale francese. A lui bastava mangiucchiare un macaron alla vaniglia per i boulevards alberati, osservare il luccichio lontano della _Tour Eiffel _dalla finestra della sua stanza a notte fonda, mangiare un’omelette in uno dei tanti bistrot con i suoi compagni di corso. Non era fatto per la vita notturna o per lo meno per quella vita notturna trascorsa nei locali e nelle discoteche: troppo buio per lui che aveva sempre vissuto tra i colori. Harry utilizzava le sue notti per dipingere, per disegnare, per imprimere i suoi demoni e le sue gioie sulla tela.

Per questo, mentre recuperava i suoi effetti personali dall’armadietto, non poté far a meno di sognare il momento in cui le sue dita avrebbero sfiorato il tessuto ruvido della tela: aveva persino già scelto il soggetto di quella notte. Anzi, a pensarci bene, era stata una scelta obbligata perché non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quegli occhi o dormire sonni placidi fino a quando non li avesse disegnati.

Salutò Pier, uno dei custodi del museo, e si affrettò a uscire dalla struttura: solitamente avrebbe preso l’autobus per tornare a casa, ma quel tardo pomeriggio di luglio con il suo venticello fresco e il sole che stava tramontando lo spinse a proseguire a piedi. Si stava chiedendo quale stradina o piccola piazzetta avrebbe scoperto quella volta, quando altro rubò la sua attenzione.

«Non posso crederci.» mormorò, mentre aggiustava il suo Fedora marrone sui ricci ribelli. «Louis?»

Non c’era bisogno di chiederlo. Era proprio Louis! In carne ed ossa, con il suo sguardo tutto blu e fiero e il suo cappellino di _Burberry_ sul capo a sfidare Parigi e persino Harry. Il riccio si avvicinò a lui con le gambe che tremavano per la sorpresa e i palmi delle mani sudaticci che smaniavano di trattenere un carboncino per disegnare il ragazzo colpito dalla luce del tramonto: essa cadeva sul suo volto obliquamente e metteva in risalto i suoi lineamenti affilati, i suoi zigomi, le ciglia lunghe e chiare e persino la barba rossiccia. Era uno spettacolo che Harry avrebbe ammirato per ore e ore, fino a quando il sole non fosse andato giù e le stelle avessero rischiarato il suo profilo illuminandolo dolcemente.

«Harry.» Lo salutò Louis, quando il riccio giunse al suo cospetto e lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi quasi per sincerarsi della sua visione.

«Che ci fai qui?» E quasi balbettò perché la presenza di Louis lo colpì come una tempesta inaspettata: Harry non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma quegli occhi blu che lo scandagliavano attentamente lo mettevano perennemente in agitazione. «Non dovevi visitare Parigi con il tuo amico?»

«Dovevo, ma ho pensato di aspettare la mia guida turistica preferita per farlo.»

Una tempesta inaspettata? No, Louis era decisamente un uragano e Harry una piccola casetta di legno pronta a volare via al suo passaggio.

«Me?» Mise persino una mano sul petto per ribadire il concetto: Louis lo aveva aspettato per due intere ore al di fuori del Museo? Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto, nessuno lo aveva mai aspettato: anzi, era lui a correre dietro a chiunque altro nella sua vita. 

«Proprio te.» ribatté con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra sottili. «In realtà, volevo comprare un biglietto per il tour successivo, ma era tutto occupato e Liam mi ha detto che sarei sembrato inquietante.»

«Quindi hai aspettato qui fuori che finissi il mio turno?» chiese con il cuore in gola.

«Sembra inquietante anche questo, vero?»

«Un po’.»

Ridacchiarono insieme fino ad arrossire entrambi quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono e sulle loro labbra rimasero soltanto dei sorrisi timidi.

«Prometto di non avere cattive intenzioni, però!» esclamò Louis e mise le mani avanti, come a scagionarsi da qualsiasi accusa.

Forse, Harry si morse il labbro inferiore un po’ deluso perché per una volta nella sua vita voleva avere “cattive” intenzioni: voleva percorrere i vicoli di Parigi mano nella mano con quello sconosciuto, baciarlo contro un muro fino a quando le loro labbra non sarebbero state gonfie, perdersi tra i loro sospiri e i loro gemiti nella sua camera da letto. Per una volta, Harry voleva semplicemente seguire il suo cuore, il suo istinto e quel calore piacevole che si diffondeva nel suo petto quando Louis gli rivolgeva un sorriso o qualche sua battuta. Insomma, voleva spegnere la ragione e lasciare che i sentimenti governassero quella serata e, chissà, anche la sua vita.

«E il tuo amico?»

«Liam ha raggiunto un suo conoscente.» affermò con una scrollata di spalle. «Allora, ti va un caffè?»

«Ho già rubato due ore del tuo prezioso soggiorno a Parigi. Che ne dici, invece, di una passeggiata all’aperto?»

Louis annuì e Harry non perse altro tempo: attraversata la Passerella_ Léopold-Sédar-Senghor_ sulla Senna e dopo aver rivolto un sorriso ai lucchetti che erano incatenati al suo parapetto, lo guidò verso il _Jardin des Tuileries_, il grande parco posto tra il _Louvre_ e _Place de la Concorde_, percependo l’aria più umida dovuta alla presenza di fontane e alberi. Louis osservava tutto e non perdeva alcun particolare che Harry gli faceva notare: nel blu dei suoi occhi si rifletteva il verde di quel grande polmone di Parigi e il riccio non poté fare a meno di collegare quel particolare intreccio di colori al suo artista preferito. 

«Domani mattina hai da fare?» chiese, sbirciando di sottecchi l’espressione dell’altro.

«Non credo, perché?»

Harry si fermò e prese Louis per le spalle, invitandolo a posizionarsi davanti a lui con la schiena che sfiorava il suo petto e a volgere lo sguardo là dove il suo dito indicava.

«Quello è il _Musée de l'Orangerie _e vale la pena di essere visitato.» disse, con le labbra a un soffio dal suo orecchio destro. «Insomma, se ti serve una guida turistica potrei accompagnarti.»

«Non ti arrendi mai tu, eh?» scherzò l’altro, voltando di qualche grado il capo e facendo sì che i riccioli di Harry sfiorassero la sua guancia.

«Mai, dobbiamo ancora trovare il tuo artista preferito.» rispose solenne il riccio, allontanandosi un po’ per poi ricominciare a camminare: poco prima era a tanto così dal baciarlo e dal prendersi una bella denuncia. Insomma, era uno sconosciuto! Non sapeva neanche se Louis stesse flirtando con lui o cercava soltanto di essere suo amico. «E poi» aggiunse per ritornare alla realtà «all’_Orangerie_ ci sono anche _Le Ninfee_ di _Monet_!».

«Sono un po’ dappertutto da quanto ho capito.» ribatté Louis. «Andiamo, so che muori dalla voglia di farlo, raccontami di loro.»

«La collezione delle Ninfee consta di almeno duecento pezzi, Lou.» E non badò neanche al soprannome che aveva utilizzato perché era così emozionato di parlargli di quei dipinti da abbandonare qualsiasi forma di pudore. «Quelle che vedremo domani sono state esposte nelle sale dell’_Orangerie _nel 1927, qualche mese dopo la morte di _Monet_. Sono il coronamento del ciclo delle _Nymphéas,_ iniziato circa trent’anni prima: cento metri lineari di un paesaggio d’acqua delimitato da ninfee, rami di salici, riflessi di alberi e di nuvole, che dà _“l’illusione di un tutto senza fine, di un’onda senza orizzonte e senza rive”, _secondo le parole di_ Monet _stesso.»

Harry arrivò alla fine del suo discorso quasi con il fiatone: a volte, si sentiva così sopraffatto mentre parlava dei suoi dipinti preferiti da non riuscire a controllare neanche le sue emozioni e da arrivare al termine senza fiato e con la salivazione a zero.

«Una specie di _Cappella Sistina_ dell’impressionismo, quindi?»

Harry sorrise fino a scoprire le fossette marcate sulle sue guance e Louis specchiò la sua espressione: in quel momento, quasi non importava la folla che li circondava o il traffico delle strade parigine. C’erano soltanto loro due.

«Che c’è?»

«Mi hai sorpreso positivamente.»

Louis scrollò le spalle, trattenendo quel sorriso ancora un po’ sulle sue labbra, per poi chiedere «_Monet _è il tuo artista preferito, vero?».

«Lo è. Si vede così tanto?»

«Un po’.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre entravano in _Place Vendôme_ ammirandone la colonna che ne occupava il suo centro. «Non arrossire, Harry.» Lo implorò, poggiando una mano sull’avambraccio lasciato scoperto dalla t-shirt. «Non devi vergognarti per la tua passione. È così bello avere qualcosa in cui credere a tal punto da volerne fare un lavoro.»

«Ci spero, Lou.» rispose Harry, continuando ad arrossire perché Louis lo stava ammirando e forse per la prima volta in vita sua il riccio si sentì importante. «Sarebbe bello vivere della mia arte, delle opere che ho sempre studiato e di cui mi sono innamorato.»

«Ci riuscirai, Harry.»

«Come fai a dirlo? Non hai mai visto nulla di mio finora.»

«Ho visto la tua passione, però.» ribatté Louis, sorridendogli. «Senza passione e senza cuore non si raggiunge alcun obiettivo…ma tu, tu non devi preoccuparti. Io non ti conosco affatto, eppure ho visto i tuoi occhi brillare in quelle ore trascorse al museo.»

«E tu, Lou?» Ancora una volta non governò le sue emozioni. «Fare il pediatra è sempre stato il tuo sogno?»

Louis prese un profondo respiro, mentre scansava i passanti e si riposizionava al suo fianco: Harry provò il desiderio di prenderlo per mano per evitare che si allontanassero a causa della folla e quasi allungò la mano verso la sua. Un istante dopo, Louis ripose le sue mani nelle tasche del jeans chiaro che indossava e cominciò a parlare, lasciando la mano di Harry a mezz’aria e un vuoto nel suo petto.

«Da quando ero adolescente, in realtà.» spiegò, guardando davanti a sé l’_Opéra Garnier _e rimanendone meravigliato per l’imponenza. «Ho sei sorelle e fratelli e ho sempre aiutato mia madre a prendersi cura di loro.»

«Sei?» chiese sbalordito Harry.

«Sei. Cinque femmine e un maschio.» Louis ridacchiò. «I più piccoli, i gemelli, hanno cinque anni.»

«È dura?» chiese il riccio. «Io ho soltanto una sorella maggiore e so per certo di essere stato una spina nel fianco per lei quando ero un moccioso.» scherzò, procedendo verso _Rue de La Fayette_.

«È dura, sì. Quando vivevo con loro era difficile organizzarsi per il proprio turno in bagno, far comprendere a tutti il concetto di privacy o guadagnarsi il controllo del telecomando del televisore.»

«Quello deve essere stato difficilissimo!»

«Io volevo soltanto vedere il Manchester United giocare, Harry. Invece, mi toccava vedere quei dannati cartoni animati!»

«Scommetto che tua madre deve essere una forza della natura per badare a tutti voi.»

«Lo è, infatti, è una forza della natura.» Louis abbassò per un istante lo sguardo al lastricato del pavimento, poi lo sollevò e incontrò quello di Harry soltanto per sciogliersi in uno dei sorrisi più dolci che aveva mai messo su.

«Scegliere pediatria è stato naturale con tutti quei bambini intorno, quindi?» chiese ancora: forse perché stava facendo buio, non voleva lasciare Louis e voleva conoscerlo quanto più poteva.

«Fin dall’inizio speravo di intraprendere quel percorso e nessun’altra specialistica mi ha rubato il cuore.»

«Ti piacciono molto i bambini, vero?»

«Da morire.»

E mentre Louis spiegava il perché – comprendendo i loro occhi curiosi, la loro pelle profumata e morbida o la loro purezza d’animo - Harry non poté far a meno di perdersi tra i suoi pensieri e i suoi sogni: era inutile dire che si vedeva già in qualche villetta a nord di Manchester con Louis che varcava la soglia d’ingresso con il suo camice bianco e cinque bambini dalle loro sembianze intorno a sé. Era prematuro? Sì. Era inquietante? Decisamente sì. Eppure, Harry riusciva a pensare soltanto a quel futuro idilliaco, dimenticandosi del presente e del fatto che Louis fosse proprio al suo fianco e che gli avesse anche rivolto una domanda.

«Cosa?» chiese, quando sentì il palmo della mano di Louis scontrarsi con la sua spalla.

«Ti ho chiesto come mai sei proprio a Parigi. Insomma, il tuo accento e il tuo nome mi dicono che sei inglese.»

«Una borsa di studio.» spiegò. «Ho fatto la domanda quasi per gioco: volevo mettermi alla prova e vedere cosa sarei riuscito a disegnare e a creare oltre ai soliti volti e ai soliti posti.»

«E?»

«C’è così tanto da vedere qui. C’è così tanto da sentire, da percepire, da vivere.» Si guardò intorno quasi a confermare ciò che aveva detto: i palazzi che creavano scorci indimenticabili, le strade che brulicavano di vita, l’odore delle boulangerie. Parigi era vita per lui. «È come se fossi nato una seconda volta qui, Lou.»

«Sei stato coraggioso. Non deve essere stato facile lasciare casa tua per un anno e trasferirti altrove.» ribatté l’altro. «Io non ci riuscirei mai, per esempio. Sono troppo legato alla mia famiglia per lasciare tutto e andare via. Infatti, gli anni dell’università sono stati un inferno: Manchester sembrava essere dall’altra parte del mondo rispetto a Doncaster.»

«E ora?»

«Ora mi sono abituato a viverci, ma torno dalla mia famiglia molto spesso. Non voglio perdermi l’infanzia dei gemelli o l’adolescenza delle mie sorelle.»

«Anche io sono molto legato alla mia famiglia e anche io studio a Manchester.» precisò e forse gongolò un po’ nel vedere le labbra sottili del maggiore aprirsi in un sorriso: non lo sapevano, ma entrambi stavano pensando alla possibilità di rivedersi un domani proprio lì. «Eppure, ho dovuto farlo: dovevo andare via o sarei morto dentro rimanendo lì. Non stavo vivendo un bel periodo purtroppo.»

«V-vuoi parlarne?»

E forse Harry non avrebbe dovuto farlo, avrebbe dovuto tenere la sua storia per sé e continuare a passeggiare per il quartiere _Pigalle _sorridendo di tanto in tanto alle vetrine che ammiccavano alla sua nomea di quartiere a luci rosse. Eppure, non ci riuscì. Perché gli occhi di Louis, di un blu profondo, lo invitarono a fidarsi e a mettere il suo cuore nelle mani piccole e delicate dell’altro: non sapeva precisamente il perché, ma sapeva che il maggiore non lo avrebbe giudicato.

«Il mio ex-ragazzo.» affermò, come se bastasse a spiegare tutto il suo dolore. «Dopo la nostra rottura, ha diffuso dei video in cui eravamo molto intimi tra tutti i nostri conoscenti all’università.» Harry notò il maggiore irrigidirsi al suo fianco e quasi non volle continuare, poi la mano dell’altro andò a scontrarsi con la sua schiena e cominciò ad accarezzarla, rassicurandolo. «Insomma, so che è anche colpa mia perché ho accettato di fare quei video, ma non pensavo che li avrebbe diffusi. È stato difficile girare per i corridoi dell’università con gli occhi di tutti addosso. E quando ho cominciato a ricevere dei messaggi anonimi in cui mi chiamavano con appellativi non molto carini ho deciso di accettare la borsa di studio per Parigi.»

Harry aveva provato a ignorarli, ad abbassare lo sguardo ogni volta che sentiva qualcuno ridacchiare per i corridoi o a pensare che il suo corpo e il suo modo di amare non fossero sulla bocca di tutti. Ci aveva provato per un po’, ma aveva fallito miseramente perché ormai quelle occhiate maliziose, quegli insulti o quei risolini avevano cucito sul suo petto una lettera scarlatta che difficilmente sarebbe andata via. Sua madre gli diceva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, che presto quella faccenda sarebbe caduta nel dimenticatoio e che l’unico a pagare sarebbe stato proprio il suo ex-ragazzo. Eppure, Harry non poteva fare a meno di pensare che lui fosse il solo colpevole. Perché era lui che aveva acconsentito a quei video, era lui che si era lasciato andare davanti a quella videocamera ed era lui che aveva posto fine alla loro relazione, non pensando alle conseguenze e scatenando l’ira dell’altro.

«Non è mai colpa della vittima in questi casi, Harry.» ribatté Louis, avvicinandolo a sé. «Non c’è niente di male nel fidarsi del proprio ragazzo e tu lo hai fatto perché credevi di amarlo. Non è colpa tua, perché amare e fidarsi delle persone che amiamo non è mai una colpa. Tradire la fiducia di chi diciamo di amare lo è, però. E il tuo ex-ragazzo lo ha fatto. È lui l’unico colpevole.»

«Sono stato un ingenuo, invece.» affermò Harry. «Cosa mi aspettavo? Che accettasse la nostra rottura senza alcuna conseguenza? Siamo stati insieme due anni, ma gli ultimi tempi sono stati un inferno e i mesi successivi alla nostra rottura non sono stati da meno. Mi ha fatto sentire così sporco e pensavo che denunciarlo o eliminare quei video una volta per tutte mi avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.» sospirò abbattuto. «Ma non è stato così perché quelle immagini, le risate delle persone che mi rincorrevano nei corridoi o il suo sguardo mi perseguitano ancora.»

La voce di Harry tremò alle ultime parole pronunciate e la sua vista venne offuscata dalle lacrime tanto da non riuscire a vedere il maggiore che si apprestava ad abbracciarlo: tutto ciò che sentì furono due braccia circondargli il busto e un viso rifugiarsi nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre la barba rossiccia di Louis gli solleticava le guance. E per la prima volta nell’ultimo anno si sentì al sicuro. Non si chiese neanche perché, dal momento che Louis era un perfetto sconosciuto, ma lo accettò ugualmente perché era così naturale farsi stringere da lui e farsi vezzeggiare dalle sue parole dolci o dalle carezze che lui imprimeva sulla sua schiena. Non ebbe altra possibilità che lasciarsi andare e abbracciarlo a sua volta per cercare ulteriore conforto.

«Non posso immaginare come tu ti sia sentito o quanto debba essere difficile per te fidarti di un’altra persona ora, Harry.» sussurrò al suo orecchio e il riccio sentì soltanto lui, lui e la sua pelle calda a contatto con la sua. «Ma so per certo che lui non merita neanche una tua lacrima. E tu sei tutt’altro che sporco: sei così giovane e puro e hai tutta la vita davanti per amare ed essere amato nel modo che meriti.»

«Scusa, Lou.» mormorò Harry contro il suo collo. «Scusa per essere crollato con te. Insomma, neanche mi conosci.»

Louis si allontanò da lui quanto bastava per guardarlo in viso, pur mantenendo la presa sulle sue mani: era visibilmente commosso e i suoi occhi sembravano un mare in tempesta.

«Direi che ora non siamo più due sconosciuti, no?» disse con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, mentre la mano destra si avvicinava al volto di Harry e le sue dita raccoglievano una lacrima che scendeva sulla pelle calda. «A volte abbiamo soltanto bisogno di parlare e che qualcuno ci ascolti. E io sono felice che tu ti sia aperto con me in questo modo. Sono felice che quel qualcuno sia stato proprio io, Harry.»

«Ne avevo decisamente bisogno.»

«Decisamente sì.» scherzò Louis, mentre Harry si puliva il volto dalle lacrime e gli sorrideva di rimando. «Inoltre, c’è dell’ironia in tutta questa storia.»

«E sarebbe?»

«Beh, mi hai raccontato la tua storia proprio a _Pigalle_, il quartiere a luci rosse di Parigi per eccellenza.»

E se Louis fosse stato un altro probabilmente Harry si sarebbe anche offeso e l’avrebbe lasciato su _Boulevard De Rochechouart_ tutto solo. Ma Louis era Louis e aveva quel sorriso sulle labbra, gli occhi che ridevano dolcemente e non c’era malizia nelle sue parole o nella sua espressione. Voleva soltanto far sorridere il riccio, che finalmente ci riuscì. Anzi, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, capace di far voltare i passanti che passeggiavano al loro fianco.

«È un’orribile coincidenza, Lou.» concluse tra le risate di entrambi. «E comunque, _Pigalle _non è soltanto sexy shop e _Moulin Rouge_. È anche il quartiere dove abitavano _Van Gogh,_ _Toulouse-Lautrec_ o _Picasso_. Ora seguimi: dobbiamo sbrigarci o sarà troppo buio.»

Non lasciò a Louis neanche il tempo per ribattere «troppo buio per cosa?» perché lo prese per mano e lo guidò per le stradine di _Montmartre_, lasciandogli ammirare le casette ricoperte di edera, i pittori squattrinati che cercavano di guadagnarsi da vivere e gli scorci sulla Basilica del Sacro Cuore.

Harry amava quel quartiere e non soltanto perché vi abitava, ma perché era quasi una cittadina a sé stante rispetto all’intera Parigi. Se quest’ultima era la città dei grandi boulevards alberati, delle grandi piazze e dei grandi palazzi, _Montmartre_ era un insieme confusionario di viuzze, scorci caratteristici e café eccentrici: inoltre, ai suoi piedi vedeva dispiegarsi l’intera città e i suoi monumenti più importanti. Harry amava _Montmartr_e e amava il _Sacro Cuore_ con i suoi spazi verdi e quel carosello alla sua base, sul quale era salito una sera di marzo soltanto per far sorridere Niall. Dalla sua finestra ogni mattina Harry osservava la luce del sole riflettersi sul travertino bianco di _Château-Landon_ capace di resistere al gelo delle stagioni invernali e tornare sempre più bianco dopo ogni pioggia e ora osservava Louis fare lo stesso. Quest’ultimo guardava la Basilica stupefatto dalle sue cupole, dallo stile neobizantino e dal mosaico d’oro dell’abside, uno dei più estesi al mondo. Agli occhi di Harry non c’era spettacolo più bello di Louis che ammirava quell’architettura e, in seguito, il panorama che quel luogo offriva.

«Qualcuno una volta mi ha detto di dover guardare una città dall’alto per apprezzarne la bellezza e la storia.» affermò Harry, con le mani ferme sul parapetto in pietra e lo sguardo rivolto all’intera città. «Riesci a percepirne tutti i colori, le sue trasformazioni, la sua anima.»

E Harry indicò la Senna che tagliava in due la città, la pietra calcarea luteziana di _Notre Dame_ nell’_Île de la Cité _non mancando di rassicurare Louis sul fatto che sarebbe risorta dalle sue ceneri più bella di prima nonostante l’incendio avvenuto ad aprile e la _Tour Eiffel_ svettare sul _Campo Marzio _e i _Giardini del Trocadero_. Quei monumenti erano la minima parte di ciò che era Parigi: un pot-pourri di stradine anguste e viali alberati, di profumo di pan au chocolat proveniente dalle tipiche boulangerie e di cattivo odore delle stazioni metropolitane, di modernità e classicismo visibili addirittura su uno stesso edificio.

«Quel qualcuno ha decisamente ragione.» sussurrò Louis, sopraffatto dallo spettacolo che si parava davanti ai suoi occhi. «Riesco a vedere tutto. Riesco a sentire tutto. È bellissimo.»

Purtroppo, erano arrivati in ritardo per osservare i colori caldi del tramonto risplendere sui tetti parigini, ma Harry sapeva che quella città riusciva sempre a sorprendere i suoi avventori. Ammirarono il blu della sera e il rosso del tramonto fondersi in sfumature violacee e avvolgere l’intera città, che nel frattempo si illuminava con le sue mille luci: le stradine, i grandi boulevard e la _Tour Eiffel_ splendevano come diamanti e si riflettevano negli occhi di Louis. Quella sera sembravano racchiudere l'intero dipinto di _Van Gogh_ con tutte le sue sfumature di blu, di viola e di giallo: riusciva a vedere al loro interno un'intera notte stellata come quella che gli aveva mostrato qualche ora prima nella sua visita al museo. Harry ormai non guardava più il panorama che aveva davanti a sé, ma quello che si specchiava negli occhi del ragazzo che, a un soffio da lui, gli faceva tremare le gambe e battere il cuore all’impazzata.

«Tu lo sei, Lou.» Si lasciò sfuggire il riccio. «Tu sei bellissimo.»

E non provò vergogna o imbarazzo nel dirlo perché fu naturale pronunciare quelle parole, sporgersi verso il maggiore e fronteggiarlo, guardarlo soltanto per un istante e tremare per il desiderio che aveva di saggiare le sue labbra sottili o scoprire che sapore avessero. Parigi scomparve e gli sembrò di fluttuare nel cielo sfumato di blu, di rosso e di viola quando quelle labbra incontrarono le sue: la tensione si sciolse e fu pronto ad accoglierlo, abbandonando la rigidezza che aveva mostrato in quell’istante e ricevendolo tra le sue braccia e sulla sua bocca.

E se Harry aveva detto di esser nato una seconda volta a Parigi, poteva affermare di averlo fatto anche una terza in quel momento: gli sembrava di aver preso in mano le redini della sua vita soltanto con quel bacio, con le labbra di Louis sulle sue, con la sua lingua che chiedeva di entrare e la propria che la accoglieva e la vezzeggiava, con i suoi denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore per stuzzicarlo e le sue mani che gli accarezzavano il viso e poi correvano tra la chioma leonina.

Nessuno dei due si accorse di quando o come il Fedora marrone di Harry volò via o delle persone che li guardavano maliziosi o del trambusto dei turisti. Harry sentiva soltanto Louis intorno a sé: lo sentiva sul suo viso, sulla sua pelle e sulle sue labbra, persino sulla punta della lingua e nell’aria con il suo profumo alla vaniglia.

E il riccio non seppe affermare con precisione quando sentì di rinascere per la terza volta: forse fu quando concesse l’accesso della sua bocca a Louis o quando permise alle sue mani di accarezzargli il viso o stringere in un pugno i suoi riccioli castani. Si affidò completamente a lui, riscoprendo quanto potesse essere bello baciare o sentire sul suo corpo le mani di un altro uomo e non sentirsi più sporco. Il loro era un intreccio ingarbugliato di lingue, saliva e sapori, ma non aveva nulla di sporco. I loro nasi che si scontravano, le mani che si cercavano e poi si allontanavano soltanto per posarsi sui loro petti e sui fianchi, i gemiti che non facevano in tempo a lasciare le sue labbra perché venivano catturati da quelle di Louis, altrettanto affamate, quasi nobilitarono quel gesto, quel desiderio e quella passione.

Che forse, non era stata Parigi a farlo nascere una terza volta, ma Louis, Louis soltanto.

E quasi si stupì a pensarlo perché dopo la terribile esperienza avuta più di un anno prima non avrebbe mai pensato di poter avere una connessione così intima con un altro uomo, quello stesso uomo che ora succhiava con devozione un piccolo lembo di pelle del suo collo fino a fargli del male per poi rabbonirlo con la sua lingua, la quale meticolosa curava ogni ferita. Fecero scontrare i loro nasi per un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi tanto quanto bastava per osservare i loro visi arrossati, le labbra gonfie e umide e gli occhi che brillavano. Le mani, però, erano sempre sui loro fianchi, quasi a non volersi più lasciare andare.

«Bellissimo.» sussurrò Louis sulle sue labbra e quella volta non si riferì al panorama.

Con Louis che gli sorrideva in quel modo e i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono, Harry pensò che Parigi non fosse mai stata così bella prima di quel momento.

*

Con le mani ancora intrecciate e non chiedendosi il vero significato di ciò che era successo un attimo prima, Harry trascinò Louis in una stretta stradina di _Montmartre_ con l’intento di raggiungere il suo ristorante preferito della zona.

L’_Au clair de lune _occupava gli ultimi piani di un immobile di fine ottocento rossiccio e da restaurare: l’edera verde rampicante copriva gran parte dell’edificio e nascondeva l’intonaco scrostato della facciata, le imposte di legno si mostravano un po’ deteriorate dal tempo e le ringhiere dei piccoli balconcini avevano perso il loro smalto lasciando il passo alla ruggine. Il precario stato di conservazione dell’edificio, però, non importava a chi capitava per caso o per volontà in quel posto: Jacques, il proprietario cinquantenne, riusciva a farlo dimenticare con il suo savoir-faire e i suoi piatti tipicamente francesi. Fu questa la premessa che Harry fece a Louis quando lo invitò a entrare nel portoncino di legno scuro e a salire i numerosi gradini di marmo sbeccati qua e là. Arrivati al penultimo piano, Jacques li accolse a braccia aperte e preparò un tavolino sulla terrazza dell’edificio dopo aver pronunciato «c’è sempre un posto per te nel mio ristorante, Harry» con il suo inglese sgangherato.

Harry si gustò per un istante l’espressione meravigliata di Louis e volse lo sguardo alle mille lucine che si dispiegavano sulle loro teste quasi a fare una copertura luminosa a quella terrazza, ricca di piante e fiori. Non erano gli unici ad ammirare le tante luci o la vista di Parigi da quel punto strategico, ma quando fecero incontrare i loro sguardi fu come essere tornati sul belvedere del Sacro Cuore: per Harry c’era Louis, Louis soltanto. Louis che lo guardava con gli occhi di un ceruleo limpido, Louis che aveva un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, Louis che passava una mano tra i capelli color caramello per aggiustarli dopo aver lasciato sulla sedia il suo cappellino di _Burberry_.

Quella magica connessione fu interrotta soltanto dall’arrivo di Jacques che prese le loro ordinazioni e fece uno strano e imbarazzante occhiolino al riccio prima di andar via e sghignazzare sotto i suoi baffi neri. Louis, intuendo l’imbarazzo del più piccolo che ora giocherellava con la tovaglia color panna e mordeva il suo labbro inferiore, coprì la sua mano e la strinse intrecciando le loro dita.

«Allora, fai così con tutti i turisti?»

«Così come?»

«Li adeschi al museo per poi portarli in questo ristorantino romantico?» scherzò, mentre Harry scuoteva la testa e tentava di liberare la mano dalla sua presa, ma senza risultati perché Louis voleva averlo ancora tra le dita a colmare i suoi vuoti.

«Sei un idiota.» ribatté il riccio con aria superiore. «Questo ristorante è stato la mia salvezza quando sono arrivato a Parigi. Io e il mio coinquilino non siamo così bravi a cucinare e Jacques ci ha salvato più volte dal take-away o dal cibo spazzatura in generale: quando non ci facciamo vedere per qualche giorno, viene nel nostro appartamento che non è lontano da qui e ci cucina qualcosa.» 

«Un cuoco a domicilio, insomma.» affermò Louis. «Dovete essergli simpatici.»

«O forse gli facciamo semplicemente pena.» ridacchiò Harry, scuotendo la testa. «In realtà, lui dice sempre che gli ricordiamo Lucas e Sophie, i suoi figli. Tu te la cavi a cucinare?»

«Più o meno. Quando sono andato all’università mi sono dovuto adattare e ho scoperto di non essere niente male.» affermò il maggiore, giocherellando ancora con le sue dita anellate. «Mia madre si è dovuta ricredere quando l’ho invitata a cena a Manchester.»

«Qual è il tuo piatto forte?»

«Pollo avvolto nel prosciutto di Parma e ripieno di mozzarella con un po’ di purè di patate fatto in casa.»

Louis scandì bene ogni parola e Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere notando il suo orgoglio e l’espressione soddisfatta sul suo volto. Il maggiore gongolò e lui non fece altro che guardarlo con ammirazione, sperando che un giorno l’avrebbe preparato per lui quel pollo: se poi era fortunato, Louis l’avrebbe preparato anche per i loro cinque magnifici bambini.

Harry si ridestò dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti soltanto con l’arrivo dei canapè e il «_bon appétit_» che Jacques augurò loro: per nascondere il suo imbarazzo e il rossore delle sue guance si buttò a capofitto sul cibo per tutta la durata della cena, parlando del più e del meno con l’altro e cercando di allontanare il più possibile i suoi sogni irrealizzabili.

«Allora, prima non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» disse Louis, mentre versava il vino bianco nei loro calici e aspettava il dolce. «Porti sempre qui le prede che catturi al museo?»

Harry scosse la testa e lanciò un’occhiataccia al maggiore per poi pronunciare un secco «no». Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e arrossì all’ipotesi che Louis aveva formulato. L’ultima persona che aveva baciato al di fuori di lui era lo stesso ragazzo che aveva reso il suo ultimo anno a Manchester un inferno e, una volta arrivato a Parigi, si era concentrato sugli studi e sulla sua arte: non c’era spazio per alcun ragazzo o per l’amore, almeno era stato così fino a quel momento. «Non c’è stato nessuno nella mia vita da quando sono a Parigi. Lou, tu sei il primo ragazzo che ho portato qui e che ho baciato dopo…»

«…dopo il_ Pigalle Gate_?» lo aiutò Louis, vedendolo in difficoltà.

«Mi piace. Il _Pigalle Gate._ Lo chiamerò così d’ora in poi.» Harry ridacchiò. «E tu?»

«Io cosa?»

«C’è qualcuno che ti aspetta a Manchester?»

«In realtà, sì.» Louis si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse. «C’è qualcuno di molto importante.»

Harry divenne bianco come un lenzuolo, un brivido gli percorse la schiena e i palmi delle mani cominciarono a sudare. Era sul punto di rimettere l’intera cena che si era goduto fino a un istante precedente, mentre guardava l’espressione da poker sul volto dell’altro e il cameriere poggiava sulla tavola le loro mousse.

«Lui ti somiglia anche un po’, lo sai?»

«Che cosa?» chiese incredulo.

Louis aveva un fidanzato a casa e gli somigliava. D’un tratto, il suo sogno si trasformò in un incubo: perché per lui risultava così difficile trovare qualcuno che lo rispettasse? Non voleva essere l’amante di nessuno, neanche di Louis, neanche se era l’unico modo per averlo. E poi, cosa ne era stato di quel suo “_tradire le persone che diciamo di amare è una colpa_”? Forse, il riccio era stato soltanto uno sciocco a pensare che un uomo come Louis potesse interessarsi a un semplice ragazzo come lui senza un secondo fine, ossia quello di divertirsi ed evadere dalla sua routine per una notte: Harry aveva soltanto ventidue anni e studiava ancora all’accademia d’arte, mentre Louis era un medico, anzi un pediatra, con un futuro meraviglioso davanti a sé. Faceva male ammettere che Louis non fosse la persona che Harry aveva immaginato, che aveva percepito soltanto osservandolo e sfiorandolo. Soprattutto, faceva male aver pensato di essere stato abbastanza almeno per un istante quando lo aveva baciato: Louis lo aveva fatto sentire persino giusto. Poi, in un secondo, era tornato a essere meno di zero, a essere semplicemente un gioco, uno dei tanti.

«Beh, anche lui è riccio.» affermò sorridente, poi frugò nella tasca del suo jeans ed estrasse il cellulare. «Guarda, ti faccio vedere una foto.»

«Non so che idea tu ti sia fatto di me, ma io non bacio persone che sono già impegnate e…» Harry era sul punto di alzarsi e abbandonare il tavolo quando strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco la figura che occupava il display del cellulare dell’altro e «oh» pronunciò debole.

«Lui è Clifford.»

Un cane.

Nella foto mostratagli, Louis abbracciava un cane con un pelo tutto riccio e nero. Harry non sapeva se offendersi per il fatto di esser stato preso in giro dal maggiore o per quello di essere stato accostato a un cane, per quanto fosse bello.

«Cliff per gli amici.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre mostrava le foto del suo cane a un Harry ancora sbigottito. «Non ti piacciono i _Labradoodle_?» E forse ora era il maggiore ad essersi offeso per la sua mancanza di entusiasmo. «Lo sapevo che eri più un tipo da gatti, quei traditori.»

«Sei uno stronzo, Lou!» ribatté Harry, passandosi le mani sul viso per stropicciarlo e per mandare via quel cipiglio contrariato. «Pensavo fossi impegnato con una persona vera. Insomma, che tu avessi un fidanzato ad aspettarti a casa.» A quelle parole e alla disperazione con cui Harry le pronunciò Louis ridacchiò. «Ed è vero, io sono più un tipo da gatti, ma il tuo Clifford è bellissimo e tu rimani uno stronzo!»

«Sei tu che hai voluto fraintendere, Harry!» esclamò il maggiore. «Le mie intenzioni erano pure e candide: volevo soltanto farti conosce il mio Clifford.»

Harry bofonchiò un «certo, come no» e poi affondò il cucchiaino nella sua mousse al cioccolato, assaggiandone un po’ e mugolando di piacere perché Jacques difficilmente sbagliava qualcosa in cucina. Dovette scansare il cucchiaino di Louis che ancora non smetteva di ridere per il tranello tesogli e che, allo stesso tempo, lo implorava di fargliela provare.

«No, la mousse al cioccolato è mia e non devi neanche provare ad avvicinarti, Lou.» borbottò, mentre Louis non desisteva e si lamentava della sua mousse al cioccolato bianco e vaniglia. «Sono possessivo da far schifo con le mie cose quindi non ci provare neanche.»

«L’ho notato che sei possessivo.» ridacchiò Louis, avvicinando la sedia alla sua. «Ho notato che diventi anche piuttosto geloso.» E non si riferiva di certo alla mousse. «Ma io sono piuttosto testardo e non mi arrendo molto facilmente.»

«Devi arrenderti, però.» ribatté Harry, reggendo il suo sguardo e deglutendo l’ultimo boccone di mousse. «Ho appena finito la mia _mousse au chocolat_ e se proprio la vuoi assaggiare dovrai ordinarla.»

Ebbe soltanto il tempo di poggiare il cucchiaino sul piattino di porcellana prima di alzare lo sguardo e trovare il viso di Louis a un soffio dal suo. Poi, in un istante, percepì le punte dei loro nasi sfiorarsi e non passò molto prima che lo facessero anche le loro labbra tremanti. Harry lasciò che si incastrassero con morbidezza e semplicità, godendosi il respiro del maggiore soffiare tremolante sulla sua bocca o le dita premere delicatamente sulla pelle della sua guancia per trattenerlo vicino a lui. Quando schiuse le labbra per permettere l’accesso alla lingua dell’altro, Harry sollevò una mano per poggiarla contro il suo torace, lasciando che il palmo risalisse fino al petto, dove il suo cuore batteva forte, e poi sempre più su fino al collo e a stringere in un pugno i suoi capelli lisci e castani.

Erano mesi che Harry non baciava qualcuno in quel modo, che non si lasciava andare alle sue stesse emozioni. In poche ore, Louis era riuscito a fargli battere il cuore, a farlo sentire se stesso e non più un oggetto, a scoprirlo. E in quel modo Harry riscoprì anche se stesso perché visse quei baci e quelle carezze come delle nuove scoperte: aveva dimenticato il calore che si diffondeva nel suo petto o i brividi che gli percorrevano la schiena e che gli scuotevano le ossa. Aveva dimenticato persino la delicatezza di quei gesti, del respiro accelerato di Louis e del suo cuore che batteva erratico. Troppo, in quell’anno di solitudine Harry aveva dimenticato fin troppo.

Gemette contro la bocca di Louis quando quest’ultimo strinse delicatamente tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente indietro fino a quando non sfuggì dalla sua presa. E soltanto allora arretrò il viso dal suo, aprendo gli occhi e vedendo quelli di Louis già fermi sul suo viso arrossato e brillare contro il cielo scuro di Parigi.

«Avevi ragione, la mousse al cioccolato era buonissima.» mormorò Louis sulle sue labbra carnose.

Fu in quel momento che Harry capì di non avere altra scelta al di fuori di baciarlo ancora, fino a quando le loro labbra non sarebbero diventate gonfie e rosse. E fu così fino a quando Jacques con un sorriso sornione sul volto gli lasciò il conto sul tavolo e loro si allontanarono ancora sconvolti e accaldati per i baci che si erano scambiati.

Non importò granché quella interruzione, però, perché cominciarono a scambiarsi nuovamente baci infuocati e tenere carezze non appena furono fuori da quell’edificio: la schiena di Harry dolse contro il muro e i suoi ricci più volte si impigliarono ad esso a causa della rugosità dell’intonaco, ma le labbra di Louis sulle sue, le sue mani sui fianchi e i loro bacini a scontrarsi lenivano ogni malessere. D’altro canto, Louis non chiese neanche dove Harry lo stesse portando perché l’importante era averlo addosso, sentirlo pelle contro pelle e vedere il suo sorriso tra i baci che si scambiavano. Non si mostrò confuso, quindi, quando il più piccolo lo portò davanti un palazzo color ocra e trafficò con la serratura per aprilo: per Harry fu più difficile del solito riuscire ad entrare nell’edificio con i baci di Louis sulla nuca e le sue mani che vagavano dal suo petto fino al bacino. Quando finalmente ci riuscì, non servì parlare o chiedersi che intenzioni avessero perché i loro gesti valsero più di mille parole.

Perché le labbra che si avvicinarono e si scontrarono assaggiandosi e mordendosi dopo aver chiuso alle loro spalle il portone bastavano, perché le loro mani intente a rincorrere gli orli delle loro rispettive t-shirt bastavano, persino i loro respiri affannati e i piccoli schiocchi che provenivano dalle bocche arrossate bastavano. Harry guidò il maggiore nella sua stanza come se avesse percorso quel corridoio al buio e con lui addosso milioni di volte. Si spogliarono con una lentezza disarmante, quasi a imprimere nella loro mente ogni dettaglio dei loro corpi, non sapendo se ci sarebbe stata un’altra volta, una volta in cui le loro anime si sarebbero unite ancora nel più intimo dei modi. Harry abbandonò ogni forma di incertezza: lì, davanti a Louis, si spogliò del suo passato e andò incontro al presente e forse al futuro.

C'erano soltanto loro due, i loro occhi a incontrarsi, le loro mani e le loro labbra a ricercarsi su tutto il corpo e non le bugie del suo ex ragazzo, le sue umiliazioni e la sua videocamera.

Permise a Louis di sedersi sul bordo del letto soltanto per intrufolarsi tra le sue gambe e aprirle dolcemente: afferrò il bordo superiore dei boxer e lo tirò lungo le gambe muscolose dell'altro per bearsi di quella visione e scendere con le labbra sul ventre caldo e tremante. Ne baciò ogni centimetro sorridendo per la peluria che solleticava il suo mento e le sue guance. Con le mani accarezzò il membro dell'altro che ormai pulsava e ricercava attenzioni: ne andò a scoprire la punta già arrossata per poi avvicinarsi con le labbra ad essa e cominciare a succhiarla con devozione, lasciando baci umidi sulla restante asta quando Louis gemeva più forte, segno che non avrebbe resistito per molto. Quando quest’ultimo sentì una sensazione familiare scaldargli il petto e il bassoventre, strinse in un pugno i ricci di Harry per portare il viso alla stessa altezza del suo e quasi perse un battito quando vide il suo membro scivolare dalle labbra piene e rosse dell'altro per poi baciarle e sentirvi il suo stesso sapore. E mentre Harry faceva scontrare le loro intimità muovendosi in cerchi sul suo bacino, le sue mani scivolarono sul corpo tonico del riccio, andando a imprimere sotto i palmi caldi ogni suo dettaglio: il tatuaggio a forma di farfalla che occupava l’addome, i piccoli nei marroni che disegnavano costellazioni sulla sua schiena chiara e la pelle soda e vellutata dei glutei.

«Lou, i-io non…» balbettò Harry, quando percepì l’indice del maggiore sfregare per un istante contro la sua apertura.

«Farò piano, Harry.» lo rassicurò, mentre il suo indice percorreva le labbra carnose del minore fino a schiuderle e il suo sguardo lo invitava a prenderlo e a succhiarlo per inumidirlo. «È passato un bel po’ di tempo anche per me.»

«Davvero?» chiese timido, dopo aver baciato i suoi polpastrelli e poggiato le mani sulle spalle di Louis, andando a tracciare le sue clavicole sporgenti.

Louis annuì. «Non ho un ragazzo da un paio di anni e le avventure di una notte non sono il mio genere, ma tu…» Il ragazzo esitò, concedendosi un istante per osservare il riccio e l’espressione adorante sul suo volto. «…tu mi hai fatto impazzire dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto.»

Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro perché Harry lo capiva. Neanche Harry aveva mai cercato l’appagamento fisico nelle storie di una sola notte né prima né dopo la relazione con il suo ex ragazzo. Però, ciò che stava per avere con Louis non poteva rientrare in quella classificazione: non potevano annullarsi in una misera notte di sesso quel gioco di sguardi e di battute avuto al museo, le confessioni fatte tra le vie di Parigi o i momenti di tenerezza che avevano vissuto al ristorante. Harry si rifiutava di classificare Louis in quel modo perché il dottore non aveva niente a che fare con i ragazzi di quel tipo: lo vedeva nei suoi occhi di un blu profondo, nel sorriso timido che gli rivolgeva, nelle carezze che offriva al suo corpo.

«È lo stesso per me, Lou.» continuò Harry, mentre il maggiore lo avvicinava al suo petto.

«Io penso che il sesso sia intimo e sacro.» mormorò sul suo collo, lasciandogli dei morbidi baci sulla pelle chiara, mentre i palmi delle mani accarezzavano le sue natiche, stringendole e aprendole per poi intrufolarvi dolcemente un dito bagnato della saliva dell’altro e mozzargli il respiro. «E il tuo corpo è un tempio che deve essere venerato e condiviso soltanto con chi vuoi tu, Harry.»

«Solo con te, Lou.» sussurrò Harry con voce strozzata, accogliendo in lui quel dito, poi un altro ancora e aprendosi sempre di più ai movimenti lenti e delicati di Louis. «Ma non voglio che sia soltanto una notte a unirci.»

«Allora facciamo in modo che questa notte duri per sempre.»

In quello stesso momento le dita di Louis colpirono il punto più sensibile di Harry e quest’ultimo non poté fare a meno di gemere rumorosamente sulle sue labbra e incontrarle in una danza scomposta e bisognosa. Il maggiore non perse ulteriore tempo e ribaltò le posizioni, scendendo sul suo corpo e tracciando linee vorticose con la lingua e con le labbra per poi soffermarsi maggiormente sul bassoventre. Afferrò il suo bacino e lo invitò a voltarsi, facendo scontrare il suo torace con il materasso e permettendogli di avere il suo fondoschiena davanti agli occhi: Harry lo sporse verso di lui, inarcando la schiena e spingendo il suo viso tra i cuscini per aprirsi meglio. Louis accarezzò ancora la sua pelle vellutata e avvicinò il viso soltanto per far scontrare le sue labbra su essa per lasciarvi baci e morsi. Strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi quando il riccio li dimenò perché baciò la sua apertura per poi tracciare con la lingua il solco tra le natiche, scendendo a succhiare i testicoli e risalendo per ricercare il suo orifizio con una lentezza straziante.

Quando la lingua abbatté il primo anello di muscoli, facendolo sciogliere con dei movimenti circolari, Harry si sentì pervadere da un'emozione talmente forte che percepì le sue gambe tremare e, probabilmente, se non ci fosse stato l'altro a tenerlo sarebbe crollato di piacere sul materasso. Sapeva che quello fosse un gesto molto intimo e che richiedesse molta fiducia, ma quando si spinse ancora verso Louis per permettergli di insinuare la sua lingua maggiormente in lui non ebbe alcun rimpianto. Neanche quando sentì la mano di Louis scorrere delicata sul suo membro alleviando così la pressione sul bassoventre: con la sua lingua dentro di sé e la sua mano sul proprio membro, Harry si sentiva al sicuro, protetto, perché tutto ciò che riusciva a percepire era assoluta devozione nei suoi confronti.

«Ti prego, Lou. Ti voglio dentro di me, per favore.» ansimò.

Louis annuì alla sua richiesta e si allontanò dalla sua apertura con un’ultima lappata prima di avvicinare il viso angelico del riccio al suo e unirsi in un bacio confuso, bagnato, fatto di denti che cozzavano e di lingue che si avvolgevano e si cercavano oscenamente per fargli capire quanto desiderasse anche lui trovarsi dentro le sue carni. Lo fece distendere sulla schiena, lo sovrastò lasciando che le mani di Harry racchiudessero ancora una volta il suo viso delicatamente e, soltanto quando la lingua del più piccolo schiuse le sue labbra mappando il suo palato, si spinse lentamente in lui.

Fronte contro fronte, labbra contro labbra, respiro contro respiro e ignorando tutto il resto perché i movimenti dolci del bacino di Louis cancellavano ogni dolore o fastidio.

In quel momento, gli sembrò di fare l'amore per la prima volta e di cancellare con quegli affondi profondi e strazianti qualunque altra esperienza negativa. Harry vedeva soltanto Louis, le sue labbra schiudersi in piccoli e soffici gemiti, gli occhi libidinosi restare aperti in due fessure soltanto per incontrare i suoi. Per incitarlo negli affondi, Harry allacciò le sue gambe intorno al bacino stretto e spinse il suo verso l'alto, aumentando il ritmo di quella danza scomposta. Rafforzò la presa sulla sua schiena, conscio che il mattino seguente Louis avrebbe trovato dei segni rossi, e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre i capelli scompigliati dell'altro gli solleticavano la fronte e la guancia.

Non voleva staccarsi da lui, mentre l'idea che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la prima e l’ultima notte che avrebbero trascorso insieme si insinuava tra i suoi pensieri. Conosceva quel ragazzo da neanche un giorno e già tremava all'idea di separarsi da lui perché Harry semplicemente non voleva farlo: impedì a se stesso di pensare già al momento della partenza o addirittura di chiedergli di restare per mugolare un «di più, Lou...di più», mentre Louis aumentava il vigore delle spinte con le quali entrava in lui e andava a colpire maggiormente il suo punto più sensibile. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si riversò con fiotti caldi sulle loro pelli e lui stesso si liberò in un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansante di Louis che lo guardò intensamente un'ultima volta prima di riversarsi nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi intorno al suo sesso.

«Oggi pomeriggio mi hai chiesto chi fosse il mio artista preferito, Harry.» boccheggiò Louis. «Tu.» affermò poi, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo caldo del suo collo, dove lasciò un bacio. «Sei tu. Con le tue mani, i tuoi baci e le tue carezze non hai fatto altro che disegnare ciò che abbiamo vissuto insieme sulla mia pelle e mi hai fatto riscoprire colori che credevo di aver perso per sempre.» continuò, mentre le dita di Harry gli vezzeggiavano la schiena e le gambe immobilizzavano il suo bacino tenendolo ancora stretto a sé. «Sei tu il mio artista preferito.»

*

Harry sedeva ancora sul bacino di Louis. Non importava che il loro secondo orgasmo fosse appena andato via tra gli affondi profondi del maggiore e i gemiti soffici del riccio, lui desiderava accogliere il membro semiduro di Louis dentro di sé fino a quando avrebbe potuto farlo. Ogni tanto si muoveva su di lui in cerchi morbidi con la mano destra a stuzzicare i testicoli dell’altro fino a farlo gemere e la sinistra ferma sul suo petto tonico, ogni tanto si allontanava dal suo membro fino a sentirne la punta ancora bagnata sfiorare la sua apertura per poi accoglierlo ancora una volta in un gesto repentino che lasciava senza fiato entrambi. La pelle era sudata, gli occhi erano ancora ombrati dalla libidine e i capelli erano un disastro a causa delle mani di Louis che strattonavano quei riccioli castani quando la lingua di Harry si muoveva rapida sul suo petto, sulle clavicole sporgenti e poi sulle sue labbra. E Louis non era da meno con i muscoli indolenziti dallo sforzo fisico e un volto stanco, ma appagato.

«Abbiamo tre giorni.» sussurrò il maggiore, ribaltando le posizioni e intrufolando il suo viso tra le cosce chiare dell’altro: provò un certo godimento nel sapere che di lì a poco si sarebbero arrossate grazie alla sua barba. «Tre giorni.»

Harry rilasciò un sospiro rumoroso quando Louis strofinò la sua guancia barbuta contro la pelle delicata del suo interno coscia per poi lasciarvi un bacio umido. Inarcò la schiena e si godette le labbra del maggiore sul suo corpo, lasciandosi vezzeggiare: non ci fu un lembo di pelle che Louis lasciò libero dal suo tocco e dalle sue carezze. E Harry fu più volte sul punto di fermarlo perché non era certo di volere il ricordo del passaggio di Louis su tutto il suo corpo: cosa avrebbe fatto quando Louis sarebbe partito? Si sarebbero rivisti? Louis lo avrebbe aspettato? Erano tanti gli interrogativi che affollavano la sua mente in quel momento.

«Ho tre giorni per farti conoscere Parigi.» miagolò il riccio, intrappolandolo tra le sue gambe.

«Io ho tre giorni per conoscere te, Harry.» soffiò Louis sulla sua pelle calda ed eccitata a tal punto da farla rabbrividire.

Harry sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito quando le mani piccole e delicate di Louis gli strinsero i fianchi e la sua voce melliflua lo invitò a voltarsi per poi lasciare un bacio sul suo collo. Un bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora. I loro corpi si mossero l’uno sull’altro facendo frizionare la lunghezza di Louis contro le natiche sode dell’altro e, quando essa cominciò a farsi nuovamente più dura, Harry non poté che porgli una semplice, ma spaventosa domanda prima di donarsi ancora a lui.

«E poi?» La sua voce tremò. «Mi aspetterai a Manchester? Vorrai rivedermi tra tre mesi?»

«Ti ho aspettato per ventisei anni, Harry.» rispose Louis con un altro bacio sulla spalla destra. «Posso aspettare anche altri tre mesi.»

Quelle parole scossero nel profondo il riccio, che sentì tremare le gambe e ringraziò più volte di essere già tra le braccia dell’altro. A Harry era mancata così tanto quella sensazione particolare nel suo cuore, essere e sentirsi speciali per qualcun altro: anzi, forse non l’aveva mai provata al di fuori dei suoi amici e familiari. Non riusciva a credere che il destino aveva posto Louis sulla sua strada, facendogli sperare in un futuro migliore per sé: se quel pomeriggio Louis non avesse visitato il _Musée d'Orsay_, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Sarebbe diventato di pietra, come quei gargoyle che ornavano _Notre Dame_: duri, grigi ed esposti alle intemperie. Il destino, invece, gli aveva dato una via d’uscita, gli aveva offerto una svolta e lui era pronto a rischiare e a perdersi nei meandri di una strada che non aveva mai percorso.

«Tre mesi.» affermò, la voce ormai ridotta soltanto a un sussurro.

«Solo tre mesi.»

«Fammi tuo, Lou.»

Ci fu un ultimo bacio disperato prima che Louis seguisse le sue indicazioni e Harry si lasciasse andare ai mille brividi che le sue labbra gli provocarono sulla schiena quando impressero dei baci sulla spina dorsale e poi tra le natiche, fino a bagnare ancora la sua entrata. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le mani di Louis si posassero leggiadre sul suo bacino e che le sue labbra gli baciassero anche il collo, mentre l’erezione dura si faceva spazio tra le sue carni: ne riconobbe ogni increspatura e fu felice di quella sensazione di familiarità che si diffuse nel suo petto. Louis sarebbe diventato presto la sua casa, il porto sicuro dove fare sempre ritorno. E si accorse di non aver mai fatto l’amore per davvero, perché fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che accontentare i suoi partner e dimenticare i suoi sentimenti e le sue sensazioni: quella volta, con Louis che si spingeva sempre di più in lui fino a trovare il suo punto più sensibile con tale devozione, riuscì a percepirle tutte quelle sensazioni dimenticate e accantonate.

«Rimani qui a _Montmartre_ fino alla tua partenza.» propose Harry, ansimando e percependo il fiato caldo dell’altro nell’orecchio a dettare il ritmo dei loro affondi. «Liam potrà stare con noi durante il giorno, ma la notte…»

«…la notte sarà solo nostra, Harry.» continuò Louis, intensificando gli affondi e facendo gemere di piacere il minore. «Solo nostra.»

E in un istante le loro labbra si trovarono per unirsi in un bacio confuso, ma profondo. Louis si allontanò soltanto per intensificare gli affondi dal momento che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto e gli lasciò dei baci umidi intervallati a dei morsi giocosi sulla spalla prima di intrecciare le loro dita contro il materasso e muovere il bacino più velocemente. Poi, tutto divenne più confuso, i loro gemiti più rumorosi, i movimenti più sconnessi: la mano di Louis andò a coprire quella di Harry che già si muoveva lasciva sul proprio membro per accelerare quel gesto e portarlo ancora una volta all’orgasmo. Con un’ultima stoccata Louis si riversò con fiotti caldi nelle carni dell’artista liberando un gemito gutturale, sovrastando il respiro ansante dell’altro, che strinse i muscoli della sua entrata intorno alla sua lunghezza un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare.

*

Harry guardava Louis aggirarsi nella sua stanza con un asciugamano bianco a circondargli la vita. Era uscito dalla doccia qualche minuto prima e delle gocce d’acqua ancora percorrevano la sua pelle abbronzata e tatuata: il riccio gli aveva chiesto il significato di ogni tatuaggio o cicatrice, ridacchiando quando il maggiore gli aveva raccontato la storia che si celava dietro allo smile presente sull’avambraccio o baciandogli il mento quando scorse il segno bianco e frastagliato dovuto a una brutta caduta.

Ora Harry era disteso sul letto a godersi quello spettacolo che era il suo Louis e l’arietta frizzante che entrava dalla porta vetrata del balcone: poco prima il maggiore gli aveva asciugato i ricci con il phon - affinché non si ammalasse con un colpo d’aria - non ascoltando le sue lamentele sul fatto che fosse luglio inoltrato perché «Harry, sono un aspirante pediatra e so come comportarmi con i bambini come te». Il minore gli aveva sorriso e non aveva ribattuto alla sua affermazione perché, dopotutto, gli piaceva essere vezzeggiato, essere trattato come un fiore delicato o un diamante prezioso.

Conosceva Louis soltanto da alcune ore, ma adorava già quel suo prendersi cura degli altri, quel suo vizio di sistemarsi sempre la frangia con la mano destra o quegli occhi che si riducevano a due piccole fessure quando rideva. Forse era prematuro e infantile affermarlo, ma Harry già vedeva il cappellino di _Burberry_ tra i suoi cappotti di _Saint Laurent_, i loro impegni mescolarsi e i loro corpi fondersi negli anni a venire. Forse sarebbe rimasto soltanto un sogno il suo, ma avrebbe rischiato tutto per provare a viverlo.

«Cosa sono questi?» chiese Louis, ridestandolo.

Poco prima Louis aveva osservato con un sorriso tutte le tele presenti nella stanza e aveva chiesto spiegazioni su ognuna di esse: soltanto dopo aver ascoltato le parole del riccio riguardo le sensazioni provate mentre le dipingeva, le tecniche e i colori usati, affermò con aria solenne un semplice «non mi sbagliavo nel dire che sei tu il mio artista preferito». E lui lo avrebbe baciato fino a non avere più fiato se Louis non avesse aggiunto un attimo dopo «Harry, voglio che tu mi ritragga come una delle tue ragazze francesi» facendo sfiorare tra loro il mento e la spalla e sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia castane. Harry non aveva impiegato molto a lanciare nella sua direzione un cuscino per poi scoppiare a ridere, rendendosi conto soltanto in quel momento di non aver riso abbastanza nell’ultimo anno.

«Quella è la mia parete dei colori.» affermò, spostandosi sul bordo del letto.

Davanti a sé Louis guardava la parete bianca della stanza sulla quale erano affisse delle polaroid ritraenti volti a lui sconosciuti e al loro fianco vi era una macchia di colore: ad ogni volto corrispondeva un colore diverso.

«Spiegami tutto, ti prego.»

«Non c’è molto da spiegare, in realtà.» ribatté, alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendolo. «Fin da bambino sono solito assegnare un colore ad ogni persona che fa parte della mia vita.»

Louis non rise come chiunque altro soleva fare ascoltando quelle parole. Il maggiore gli sorrise e incrociò le braccia al petto per poi affermare «che eri speciale l’avevo capito fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto». Poi si avvicinò alla parete e indicò una polaroid. «Lei chi è? E come mai il bianco?»

«Lei è Anne, mia madre.» rispose, sorridendo teneramente alla donna a cui somigliava così tanto. «E lei è il bianco perché è l’insieme di tutti i colori ed è la mia luce, quella che riesce a portarmi sempre in salvo nonostante tutto.»

Louis annuì, non abbandonando mai il sorriso sul suo volto. «E il giallo? Chi è lui?»

«Lui è Niall, il mio coinquilino.» rispose. «È il sole in persona e riesce sempre a trovare un lato positivo, anche nelle situazioni più difficili.»

Evitò di accennare al messaggio che l’irlandese gli aveva inviato quella notte: Niall era tornato all’appartamento qualche ora prima, ma la sua permanenza non era durata granché perché alle sue orecchie erano giunti i gemiti e gli ansiti dei due occupati in camera da letto. 

«Voglio conoscerlo!» esclamò Louis, ignaro delle battute che lo avrebbero aspettato a colazione l’indomani, quando Niall avrebbe portato tre croissant e decisamente troppa curiosità per i gusti di Harry. «E lei?»

«Gemma, mia sorella. Lei è il rosa. È la tenerezza in persona ed è così facile sentirsi a proprio agio quando c’è lei in giro.»

Harry tracciò i contorni del suo volto, lasciando scorrere il dito sulla pellicola lucida della polaroid.

«Ti mancano, vero?» chiese Louis, accarezzandogli l’avambraccio.

«Tanto.» sospirò. «Sono venute a trovarmi un mese fa, ma il tempo trascorso insieme a loro non sembra mai essere abbastanza da quando sono a Parigi.»

Louis notò il tono malinconico del riccio, che tirò su col naso e nascose imbarazzato il volto arrossato dietro i palmi delle mani. Il maggiore, allora, le prese nelle sue e le posizionò sui suoi fianchi nudi per scoprire i lineamenti eleganti del suo viso: sarebbe stato un peccato nascondere quello spettacolo, persino la punta del suo naso un po’ arrossata e i suoi occhi lucidi per la lontananza dalla famiglia.

«Ehi, non essere triste.» sussurrò a un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Tre mesi, Harry. Soltanto tre mesi.»

«Tre mesi.»

«E io?» chiese Louis, lasciando che Harry aggrottasse le sopracciglia ordinate prima di spiegarsi meglio. «Che colore sono io?»

Fu così facile per lui rispondere a quella domanda: era naturale, come qualsiasi cosa fatta con Louis da quel pomeriggio.

«Tu sei stato tutte le sfumature di blu dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto al museo, Lou.» disse semplicemente. «Quelle più scure non appena sei arrivato al museo con quell’aria di sfida che mi ha messo sotto sopra, quelle più accese quando abbiamo fatto l’amore poco prima e quelle più tenui quando mi hai vezzeggiato delicatamente un attimo dopo.»

Le stesse che vedeva ora negli occhi dell’altro, sempre più limpidi e liquidi a causa della commozione che provava ad ascoltare quelle parole.

«Scattami una foto, Harry.» propose Louis d’un tratto. «Forza!»

«Cosa?»

«Hai qui la polaroid?» chiese sbrigativo e il riccio annuì. «Allora scattami una foto e fissala sulla tua parete: voglio farne parte anche io.»

Con quella proposta Louis chiedeva di entrare a far parte ufficialmente della vita di Harry perché quella parete non era per tutti: non vi era il suo compagno di corso polacco o la signora della boulangerie alla fine dell’isolato, ma chi arricchiva la sua vita e la rendeva degna di essere vissuta a colori. E Louis in poche ore era diventato il colore che mancava alla sua vita per essere perfetta e completare il suo arcobaleno personale.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e prese la polaroid custodita nel primo cassetto della scrivania imprimendo sulla pellicola il volto sorridente del maggiore: la sventolò e quando fu pronta la fissò sulla parete con un piccolo chiodo metallico. Poi, riversò sulla sua tavolozza qualunque sfumatura di blu possedesse tra i suoi colori a olio e cominciò a mescolarli con un pennello cercando di replicare su una piccola parte di tela esattamente il colore dei suoi occhi: quando fu soddisfatto, ritagliò la tela e la affisse accanto alla sua polaroid guardando quella nuova parte della parete con un sorriso.

Louis si avvicinò a lui e passò le braccia intorno alla sua vita sottile per poi poggiare la guancia sul suo petto e ascoltare il battito erratico del suo cuore. «E tu?» chiese con voce sottile. «Tu che colore sei, Harry?»

«Non lo so.» sospirò, guardando il viso di Louis riposare sul suo petto. «Non mi sono mai assegnato un colore in realtà.»

«Posso farlo io, allora?» chiese ancora, sollevando lo sguardo verso il suo viso, mentre il riccio annuiva. «Tu sei il verde, Harry. Verde come la speranza di credere che ci sia finalmente qualcosa di bello per me.»

«E c’è, Lou?»

«Ce l’ho davanti agli occhi e sotto i palmi delle mani, Harry.» affermò terribilmente serio, stringendosi di più a lui. «La mia speranza sei tu.»

Allora, Harry capì.

Capì che forse Louis non fosse soltanto un colore, non fosse soltanto il blu e neanche l’insieme di tutte le sue sfumature. Louis era un intero quadro, il più bello, il suo preferito, quello che poche ore prima gli aveva rivelato la sua fragilità e la sua vera natura.

Louis era _Ninfee Blu_ di _Monet_.

* * *

_Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine, che non è altro che un inizio per Harry e Louis di Ninfee Blu. Mi è piaciuto tantissimo scrivere di loro due al Museo D’Orsay e a zonzo per Parigi perché mi ha permesso di rivivere tutte le emozioni che ho provato vedendo quelle opere d’arte e passeggiando per la città. Vi ho lasciato un finale un po’ aperto, ma sono sicura che Harry e Louis tra un anno mangeranno macarons ai piedi della Tour Eiffel per celebrare il loro primo anniversario._  
  
_Ovviamente le opere citate nella storia sono una minima parte di ciò che trovate al Musée d'Orsay e vi consiglio caldamente di visitarlo se andate a Parigi!_  
  
_Ringrazio Anna, il Bruce del mio Cliff, perché lei tempo fa mi ha ispirato un plot simile e spero di aver reso giustizia alla sua fantasia!_  
  
_Spero anche che la storia vi sia piaciuta e non mancate di dirmi la vostra opinione qui oppure su Twitter con **#ninfeebluff ** (per chi non lo sapesse, sono @/goldencoeurx)._  
  
_A presto con una nuova storia,_  
_Lucia_  



End file.
